In Nocte Consilium
by Marshmellows and Mittens
Summary: They say once, a long, long time ago, a goddess and a demon were friends.
1. Morpheus

**_Title: _**

_In Nocte Consilium_

_**Summary: **_

_They say once, a long, long time ago, a goddess and a demon were friends._

* * *

**Hello, Nanatsu no Taizai Fandom!**

**So, this is my first fanfiction for the Seven Deadly Sins, and I'd appreciate any advice or criticism you'd have to offer.**

**Love,**

**Mellow-chan**

**(P.S.- the * means I'll tell you more about it in the post script after the story in case some of you peeps don't know what I mean. Is that cool?)**

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

_To Nyx:_

_Nyx, parent goddess, source of sweet repose, from whom at first both Gods and men arose,*_

_._

_.._

_..._

* * *

The people who remember say it all happened a long, long while ago.

They say that it was an epic tale of two warriors overshadowed any other children's story they had ever heard in their lifetime.

They say it was great, magical, and so full of perpetual intrigue that was destined to go forth through the ages. Many a people have pondered the origin of this tale, but few to none are old enough to have any recollection of it. Many say it is just a myth, and that could have never happened. Such a tale would be impossible, they say. Others passionately disagree with this reasoning, claiming that it must of happened, for the heartrending words and actions of the two protagonists are just to intimate not to be so.

Many were conflicted about the subject, while others have never heard a word of the story. It was all quite confusing.

As the story goes, there was once a woman.

A goddess, to be a bit more precise.

They say at first, that she did not have a name, or more accurately, had never spoken her name aloud in front of the enemy. She was simply called the Goddess of the Night, the Devilish Goddess, the Destroyer, the Mischievous One.

She had many names.

All feared her terrible wrath, and scornful ebony eyes that were lightly freckled with a dangerously beautiful silver color. They say she had two scars on her chin, little nicks, that's all they were, but her enemies said it made her all the more intimidating.

It was said that during the Great War, she had single handedly wiped a whole legion of the Vampire Clan off the face of the Earth. It was also said that every battle she fought in, she had won valiantly, without hesitation or fear. People say her troops would rally in war cries and screams of victory the moment her black armor was seen on the battlefield.

The Night Goddess was feared throughout the land, with her jet-black hair and ivory skin. It was commonly accepted that she was terrifying, even to the most skilled of warriors. No one prodded her when she appeared on the field. No one asked for a fight. Usually, they were to busy running for their lives.

A monster. An Angle of Death. The only goddess to have stricken fear in even the Four Kings of the rivaling Clans themselves.

This is how many a people (and many a non-human folks) saw the unearthly Goddess of the Night.

But, people, humans, say that the goddess once had a friend; a friend from the most unlikely of places. They say she had once befriended a blonde haired demon on the hill in Blood Vally, and even though this old tale is over three thousand years old, there are still old humans who prattle on about this story to their uncaring children, and equally uncaring grandchildren.

These old folks rant on and on about this story of the goddess and the demon.

This is where this old, nearly forgotten story begins.

* * *

There was a brief flash of black, and when that occurred, every single Goddess in the premises knew what that meant.

…

The Goddess of Night had returned from the battlefield.

…

The black haired woman standing in the middle of a vast village glanced up a the clear blue sky and she hummed.

"Iris*," she mumbled to a woman with brilliant azure hair and wonderful rainbow-colored eyes, clad in matching multi-colored armor, equipped with a pair of lovely translucent wings and a halo hovering serenely over her head. "Send a message to Athena*. Tell her to recalculate the new battle strategist. The 1st Legionaries of the Vampire Clan are done with. As well as a good portion of the 5th Battalion of the Human Clan and the 2nd Infantry of the Giant Clan. The Fairies suffered no losses. Tell her that the 1st is of no concern, and that they should be taken out of the plans. Also inform her of the decrease of Human Clan and Giant Clan troops. Be sure to also make her aware of returning forces of our ground forces. They should be returning shortly."

"And should I tell Lady Gaia* about the situation, Captain?"

The pale woman raised a delicate eyebrow, and as she stifled a growl, said, "Oh, that she-devil knows nothing but how to complain about her grass being stained red. You and I both know her position is just for show." The petite goddess sighed as she undid her previously tied up hair. "Just send the message, Iris."

Iris smiled brightly as she nodded in delight. "Yes, yes, of course, Captain." The blue-haired Goddess disappeared in a rainbow colored flash, leaving the space where she was before glittering with water vapor.

The black-haired woman reached into her black cloak as soon as Iris had vanished and pulled out an animal skin poach. With quick skill, she popped it open. She took long, greedy gulps as she held the poach to her lips. After a minute or two, the woman pulled the skin away from her lips, now gluttonously drinking in air instead of nectar*. Onyx eyes stared dully at the shimmering mist before her, vaguely noting how it got dimmer and dimmer with each passing second. The woman sighed as she returned the poach to her cloak.

The woman rolled her shoulders, wincing as they cracked in a loud, unrelenting series of pops. She shook her arms, and deciding she had stood in the same placce for too long, began to walk.

Despite her petite figure, her strides her were long and powerful. Her gait was the thing of envy among the Goddess war leaders, but her confidence was something to be expected, as she was the oldest and most powerful deity currently alive. Long, curly black hair that reached her ribcage swayed with each step, but her movement did not make the burning heat on her back disappear.

Her eyes flashed upwards and her breath hitched slightly as she stared at the harsh, blazing sun.

With a wry smile she managed to hiss out with a hint of sarcasm int the , "Oh, mock me, would you, my dearest Helios* and Apollo*? I don't think I've had enough of it already."

All the sun did was shine brightly, with a cheerful glow as the Night Goddess whipped around on her heels with a rather despondent look about her face.

"Oh, I hate you two, you awful, awful Sun Deities. So darn cheerful all the time. I like Selene* and Artemis* much, much better."

With one last disdainful look at the ever cheerful sun, the black-haired woman flashed away to a place her comrades knew nothing about, to spend the rest of her day in peace, only to return by the moonbeams that came by night.

* * *

Meliodas frowned a he laid his eyes on the carnage in front of him.

…

It was't pleasant.

No, not at all.

…

The flora about him was withered and parched, and the sight of bodies upon bodies of vampires, humans, and even a few giants piled up on top of each other in a perfect, methodical way was enough to make even him, a demon, cringe.

Meliodas breathed in and out, collecting himself just enough to carry out his mission. A reconnaissance mission to be a bit more precise. The blonde slowly walked through the battlefield, its grass seeming to be perpetually stained with the dark red color. The demon dully noted that there were a few large trenches from the previous battle, perfect for taking cover from any stray magical attacks, but very poor in defending anything from the Giant Clan. His green eyes trailed over to the other side of the bloody meadow, and was delighted to see a moderately sloping hill. He grinned at the vision of Demon Clan archers showering a hail of arrows at a charging adversary.

Then, he saw a woman in the midst of the destruction, standing on that high, high hill, and he could've sworn she was literally glowing in the soft silver rays that surrounded her.

Billowing black hair against the moonlight, her pale skin shinning with some sort of radiance Meliodas wasn't aware this war-torn continent could possess anymore. Her smokey black breast plate glittered fabulously, and her eyes glowed, the small freckles of silver standing out more than anything else.

The woman turned her gaze unto him, and he stared right back into her sad onyx eyes. Her lips twisted into a wry, bitter smile as she continued to stare at Meliodas with unrelenting intensity. Her lips again twitched, but this time downward, and then a downtrodden look came about her face.

"A demon, I suppose?"

The blonde shrugged with a smiled, "Well, you could say that… You're a goddess, then?"

The woman hummed in agreement, but made not a single hostile move toward the green-eyed devil. All she did was sway with the wind that made her shiny black hair cascade into a waterfall of darkness, and whistle a tune the demon could've swore he'd heard before. When it was clear the woman held no ill will, Meliodas trotted over to the woman, plopping himself next to her.

"I'm Melodias," he chirped, "You are?"

The woman seemed to ponder this before she curtly replied, "Why, that is none of your business, Sir Melodias." With a huff, she sat herself down besides him, albeit in a much more dignified manner.

The demon jumped a little, looking fairly surprised, but he chose not to stop his increasingly pleasant conversation with the goddess next to him. She was much to interesting for that. With a grin and the snappy crossing of his arms, he retorted, "Aw, come on now, I don't judge, and it's not like we're in battle right now, so technically, this is a temporary truce, right?"

"Well," the goddess pondered, "I guess that statement is a correct one…" Another look at the latter's puppy dog face made her sigh.

_How childish_… She thought to herself in amusement, feeling somewhat invigorated by the latter's playful attitude. _My name couldn't hurt, right? It's not like any of our enemies know of my birth name, so it's safe to assume he won't know who I am... Right?_

After another moment of silent deliberation, she nodded, "If you must know, my name is Nyx."

Meliodas grinned, and the woman was slightly taken aback by the sheer size of this grin. She was a bit frightened about how his face could stretch to far without... breaking? Ripping? Splitting in two? Was this possible? _What on Earth was he?!_

"Nice name, Nyx. Now, just call me Meliodas, and we're good!"

The ebony haired lass merely sighed, H_e's different, I'll give him that._

"You're a bit off your rocker, aren't you... Meliodas, was it?"

"Yup!"

Nyx's lips curved into a frown as she crossed her arms irritably, "I despise your cheerfulness."

"Okay!"

Upon this statement the two of them hushed, enjoying the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two non-humans. Nyx had settled herself back on the the stiff red grass beneath her, trying to find a more suitable position to sleep in as she wriggled around a little bit. Meliodas, on the other hand, had already found his comfy spot, and was staring off into the sky with tired, almost deliriously tired, eyes that were drooping considerably, but he was fighting to stay awake. Nyx glanced to look at this scene, and was close, _dangerously close,_ to chuckling at the way Meliodas struggled to keep his eyes away from the hazy view from the the back of his lids.

"Just give in," Nyx advised, bemusement clear in her face as she turned her head to face the latter, "No one can win against Morpheus*."

Meliodas stifled a yawn as he mumbled, spluttering over his words,"M-Mo-Mor-Morpheus? W-Whooooo-" Meliodas' jaw stretched out into a large yawn, his eyes starting to droop again, "-'s that?"

Nyx smiled enigmatically as she flipped on her stomach. "A friend." She answered with a graceful swish of the wind to follow her statement.

Meliodas felt his eyes getting heavier by the second as he felt the cool breeze brush against his skin. He let out another yawn as he tried to wake himself up, but it was in complete vain.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, then rubbed them in hopes of getting the blood flowing in his eyes again, but that too was of no avail.

"Friend?" He question drowsily.

"Friend." Nyx confirmed firmly as she started drumming the ground softly. "More accurately, the God of Dreams and Sleep."

Meliodas' head nodded, "Goddd o-of...Dreamsss and Sleeeeep. Righttt?"

The woman snorted.

"Right."

"Hmm..."

Within a few more seconds, the demon besides Nyx was out cold.

The dark-haired woman smiled, and jumped to her feet the moment he was asleep, and after she had removed the blonde's cape from his shoulder armor, she laid the black piece of dark matter (that made her skin crawl, oh by the way,) over him.

She might be a monster, but it wouldn't do for her to let someone she had just met get a cold.

With one last fleeting glance, she set her eyes forward, and began to trudge back to reality, to war, and to the village in which she and many others had called home for a long while.

* * *

**This is the post script!**

**So here are the explanations for the * things.**

**The original format for this one is:**

_**To Night [Nyx]:**_

_**Night [Nyx], parent goddess, source of sweet repose, from whom at first both Gods and men arose,...**_

**This is the first stanza of one of the famed Orpheus' poems, dedicated to Nyx, Goddess and Personification of the Night. Orpheus goes on in this poem to creat Nyx for the creation of the world and its inhabitants. If you'd like to know, Orpheus was a legendary musician, poet, and prophet in the Greek religion, which we call Greek Mythology now a days. If you'd like to know more, I highly recommend looking him up, because his story is quite a fascinating one.**

_**Iris**_

**Iris is the Goddess of the Sea and the Sky, but is also the personification of the rainbow and messenger of the gods that links the divine to humanity. She is also known for carry messages from one god to another, going as far as the Underworld to get a message delivered.**

_**Athena**_

**Is a very well known goddess I would have to say. She is the Greek Goddess of, wait for it, cause this list is long:**

**Wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill.**

**Some resume she's got, am I right?**

_**Gaia**_

**Is widely known as the personification of the Earth, and the primal Mother Goddess, in which she borne most of the major gods found in Greek Mythology. She's also the sister of Nyx, both of them being born from Chaos.**

_**Nectar**_

**Drink of the Gods.**

_**Helios**_

**Personification of the sun.**

_**Apollo**_

**God of the Sun (in some accounts), Music, and Oracles. Twin brother of Artemis.**

_**Selene**_

**Personification of the moon.**

_**Artemis**_

**Goddess of the Moon (also, in some accounts), the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, virgins, childbirth, protector of young girls, is also known for bring relief to diseased woman.**

_**Morpheus**_

**Is sort of equvailant to the Sandman. He's the God of Sleep and Dreams, as previously stated, but he also has the power to mimic the human form and appear in dreams. He started getting related to sleep and dreams in medieval times, so, yeah.**

**...**

**I'm sorry if any of this information was redundant for some, butI hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you can,**

**Mellow-chan!**


	2. Zephyrus

**_Title:_**

_In Nocte Consilium_

_**Summary:**_

_They say once, a long, long time ago, a goddess and a demon were friends._

* * *

**Hello again folks!**

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter!**

**Mellow-chan**

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

_Hear, blessed Venus [Kypris*], deck'd with starry light, in sleep's deep silence dwelling Ebon night!*_

_._

_.._

_.._

* * *

Many moons after their first meeting, the demon and the goddess met again. Although, it's said that when they did meet again, it was like they had never separated in the first place.

* * *

A waterfall of black hair flew in the wind as a certain black-haired woman ran with all her might, a wide, endearing smile on her pale features, and the silver in her onyx eyes twinkling in unmeasurable joy.

She had a day off.

A day to go home, rest, go about her homely chores, and be _normal_ for once.

She was overjoyed.

So happy she didn't have words.

Even if it was just for a day, she got to see the structure she had called home for so, so many years, and just sit on the cobble stone path that lead to her house, and just breathe in all the familiar air she missed so very much.

Her home, the place she had been in possession of for so long, was a small, small cottage just at the edge of Goddess Clan Territory.

Nyx's home was cozy, hospitable, the exterior being covered with varying shades of red stones, and the thatched roof a normal nice grey color. The most prominent thing about her humble abode was the abounding flora that surrounded the structure, full of vivid life and abundant in the every hue imaginable.

Marigold, roses, lilies, forget-me-nots, tulips, anything you could possibly imagine grew around her quaint cottage.

The woman didn't come home very often, because of the situation on the front lines, but when she did, never did her plants die of neglect. They toiled on as she was gone, growing more and more beautiful in her eyes each time she saw them. They made her day wonderful in every aspect, and all Nyx ever wanted to do was sit in her garden and sew, crochet, and do her patchwork in peace.

Today was one of those rare days she had to herself, and she fully intended to make the most of it.

...

With a dull, beige colored piece of fabric in her hands, she went about making herself a new tunic, for, she was mighty tire of wearing armor and robes all the time. No matter how intimidating it looked, she still enjoyed being in regular clothing for once. Nyx smiled gently as she passed the time pulling and threading her needle with a great amount of practiced skill. She slowly, patiently stitched the front and back of each side of the tunic together, with a leisurely pace that made Nyx seem like a woman sewing for her husband and children rather than a professional warrior.

The black haired lady paused in her sewing for a brief moment, setting down the un-sleeved tunic on the wooden chair she was sitting on to stretch her joints, which were protesting quite loudly at the sudden motion after being deemed immobile for a few hours or so.

As she gazed over her surroundings and as a gentle breeze harassed her back, the sudden urge to go for a walk over came her.

Honestly, she didn't know why; the feeling made her shiver to her bones, but it didn't leave nor did it decrease in intensity. If anything, it got worse and worse with each passing second.

With a sigh, Nyx grumbled, "If I wasn't a goddess, I totally wouldn't believe in this superstition stuff; I just know it. Darn it. Why couldn't I have been a human? Yeah, a human would have been nice..."

In a slight daze, Nyx stumble off, slightly disappointed in not being about to return to her sewing, and also quite infuriated with her mother for ever giving her a little something Athena liked to call, "The Demonic Intuition."

(It wan't funny at all, considering the Goddess Clan and Demon Clan were in an all out war, but Athena still laughed anyway because well, she's Athena)

* * *

Meliodas already knew his King was a royal pain (haha, get the pun there?), but really, was it necessary to have him on another recon mission just because His Royal Highness was a little bit paranoid about an invasion coming from the the densely forested world on the whole continent? Meliodas would've gotten the caution if it was say, the board between the Demon Clan and the Human Clan, which was miles and miles of flat, grassy plain, but the one between them and the Goddess Clan? The one that had so many tress and underbrush you couldn't see you feet from under you? Really?

Meliodas folded his arms with a childish pout as he walked towards said forest with the utmost amount of reluctance.

_Do I really have to do this? Seriously?_

As if answering him, the wind pounded against his shoulder blades, propelling him forward to the point of where his feet were almost off the ground.

With a 'humph!' Meliodas stuck his tongue out at no one. "Well, alrighty then Mister Wind; I'm going, I'm going, no need to be such a bully. Sheesh!"

The blonde trotted his way through the dark feilds of the Demon Clan, noting how the charged ground and sulfuric stench in the air mad it look, smell, and feel like Hell in all areas. In fact, if you listened close enough, you could faintly make out the screams of agony coming from a nearby battlefield.

The demon sighed as he slipped his hands into the black robes he was wearing, and hung his arm in the pocket the robe around his waist made.

As he walked farther and farther away, the landscape became a little less hostile, and greener. The sulfur smell was now minuscule, thank goodness, and he was just far enough away from the front so that the screams and war cries had vanished with distance.

Meliodas stood in front of the towering ocean of trees before him, laughed nervously, and turned back...

-Only to be greeted by a huge guest of wind that chapped his lips and made her cheeks raw.

So, the blonde turned around once again and hesitantly approached the forest with increasing uneasiness. The towering Elder trees mixed in with Alders and Oaks with a few of those amazingly cultivated Hornbeams just at the edge of the tree-line; all of this added to Meliodas' discomfort as he entered the densely compacted area of flora. He took each step with more and more caution than the last, his heart racing with each minuscule sound he heard throughout the place.

The wind blew unrelentingly against his back once again, as if urging him forward.

With a sigh, the blonde continued through the thick wood, and stopped only to untangle something out of his robe or removing a stick or leaf from his now ruined (as if it wasn't bad enough before) hair.

So, the demon trudged forward, non to excited about his current situation.

...

After an hour of surveying and creeping about, Meliodas concluded that nothing indicated any attempts of fortification or any sign of groundwork for a massive invasion force.

In fact, it was like no one bothered to even guard the forest, like they already knew attempts of doing something as audacious as a raid from a forest so dense you couldn't see your shins, let only the enemy in front of you, was a bad idea. Meliodas' ears perked up as he heard the sound of singing and laughter.

He took on more step, and suddenly tumbled out of the brush, did a summersault, and ultimately landed flat on his butt.

With a groan, he looked around.

Only to see a huge monster right in front of him!

Wait, no, that wasn't right... It was more like...

Nyx?

_Huh?_

_Why's she here?_

_What going on!?_

* * *

Nyx had found herself in the meadow she spent her childhood in.

It's green grass was still just as luscious as she had first remembered it to be when she was a mere child, but the trees were so large now that they were almost unrecognizable. Near the small pound where she often used to play, the puddle that connected to stream, a sorrowful, beautifully tortured willow stood, drooping sadly amongst the bright, cheerful trees surrounding it.

The black haired woman smiled as she ran her fingertip over the slightly rough grey bark, and she pressed her cheek against the harsh surface.

She remembered this tree.

It was her favorite.

It was the place where Aphrodite* played her tragic song with two star-crossed lovers, one of whom was her favorite human to have ever lived. Under the shade of this sad tree, a tree that used to be perky and cheerful, a distressed man to his fingers to the lyre, a tune of mourning and grief filling the land with heartrending depression. He played under this tree, and as a consequence, it was never to be happy ever again.

She breathed in the nostalgic air abound her, and adjusted her knee-length grey tunic that she wore on top of a pair of black tights to a more comfortable position. With a song unknown to anyone that wasn't her, her bare feet moved and moved until she was dancing, spinning, and laughing in this vacant green meadow.

Joyful squeals, and a hymn to Cypris* in her ancient language left her lips in such a rapid manner, her feet had no choice but to move faster and faster. Her hair was everywhere, sticked the back of her neck, her forehead, even some areas of her mouth were not save!

But Nyx could have cared less!

Her song echoed through the meadow, and so did her laughter as she came tumbling down onto her knees, panting, gasping for air.

...

When she had bothered to look up again, she was staring straight into the face of someone she could've sworn she would never see again outside of the battlefield.

Green eyes met head on to ebony ones.

And then, they stared at each other.

The blonde opened his mouth, then opened it again, looking very much like a fish as tried to find words, "You..."

"And you..." Nyx mumbled back uncomfortably. "What are you doing in my meadow?" She paused, "Wait, forget that, how on Earth did you find it? No one can find me while I'm here. No one. Granted, the plants..." She trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion abound.

Meliodas held his hands up in mock surrender, "I know about as much as you, so don't be getting your panties in a twist!"

The latter's face heated up at the comment, but she said nothing as she stood up, offer a hand the blonde accepted graciously. With graceful steps, she lead the demon over to the pond she loved so much, and offered him a seat next her her favorite tree.

They both sat down, in complete silence, neither of them really willing to start a conversation with the awkward air about them.

Nyx cringed as she felt a soft west wind tug at her skin and she shivered.

"Eros* and Zephyrus* are such..." She muttered, "-Troublesome gods."

Meliodas' attention was effectively drawn by this statement, and he turned himself toward her to listen to what she had to say about the two. Frankly, ever since she had mentioned Morpheus, his curiosity had been piqued about the goddesses and their culture.

Nyx, realizing her acquaintance was waiting, began, "Well, you see, Eros, or Cupid as some people like to call him, helped Zephyrus, the God of the West Winds, out a long, long time ago, so Zephyrus has to help Eros with his bidding. I'm not sure why, but West, that's Zephyrus, has been pestering me all day. I think its Eros trying to play some sick joke on me, but you just never know with that awful kid."

"So, you don't seem to like these two very much, huh?"

"Oh, no, no, I like them both, don't get me wrong, but like all the gods and goddesses, they're nothing but trouble for an oldie like me!" The black-haired lady pouted, "They're so childish that I can't stand to think they're gods, and then, they start some feud with a relative of theirs and it just escalates from there!"

Meliodas cracked a grin as he played with a twig off the ground, "So, this Eros guy, what's he the god of?"

"Hmm," Nyx tapped her chin. "The God of Love. Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Those two have an amazing track record for meddling into other people's business, so watch out for 'em!"

The blond nodded, poking his stick into the dirt. "I will. I will. Sheesh!"

"Hey! Don't get cheeky with me!" Nyx swiped his stick, grinning as Meliodas squawked indignantly.

"My beloved stick! Give Myrrh* back! Giver 'er backkkkk~!"

"Myrrh...a*?" Nyx tilted her head, then broke out into a bubbly fit of laughter, her hands clutching at her stomach, and tears gathering at her eyes. "H-Hahaha! Y-You! Y-You really-! Hahaha!"

Meliodas flushed.

"W-What!?"

Nyx continued to laugh as the sun started sinking lower into the sky, her pale face lighting up with joy with each bell light sound that left her lips. She slapped his back, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She smiled even after she stopped laughing, and crossed her legs, Indian-style, trying to contain the giggle still threatening to spill out of her mouth, "Y-You're a queer one, you know that, Meliodas?"

The blonde nodded, "So I've been told, but I'm pretty sure you're the weirder one here."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth! Who takes someone else's stick and then laugh in said someone's face when they demand that they be given their stick back!"

Nyx pondered the statement. "Well, uh, me?"

The latter snorted, "Some goddess you are!"

The former flicked the blonde's forehead, "Respect your elders, runt!" Nyx stuck her tongue out, "Pu!"

Meliodas blinked; he wasn't really expecting her to act her childidhly... That was his job!

So, he stuck his tongue out at her as well.

...

And they both dissolved into puddles of outrageous laughter.

* * *

Meliodas stared at the night sky, and grinned at the twinkling stars.

It reminded him fir the night he had met Nyx, the same beautiful sky, the same goddess beside him, but the only different was the setting. It was a much more relaxing one that being in a battlefield surrounded by dead bodies, you know?

The woman next to him was sleeping against of the roots of the old, winding willow tree the two them had been sitting on for a few hours, give or take three, her eyes closed peacefully, and her breathing soft, relaxed.

He could kill her without a second thought, because she was the enemy; because she had voluntarily left herself so utterly vulnerable.

He wouldn't though; he was too "kind" according to his brothers, for that.

It wasn't wasn't that he _couldn't_ do it per say, it was just that, he knew that if he tried, he would regret it.

Meliodas never did like regretting the things he did, especially when he already had enough to regret.

So, he hummed as the lady beside him slept, admiring the sky that looked very much like her eyes.

...

When Nyx had woken up, Morpheus had gotten Meliodas firm in his clutters.

The woman chuckled, and patted the blonde lad on this head smiling as the man huffed in his sleep at the action.

Staying true to her mother's rules of hospitality, she lifted the surprisingly light man up unto her back, and started the long trudge back to her home to put his on the extra bed in her small cottage that was always open for her guests.

* * *

**Here the explanations for the * thingys!**

_**Kypris **_

**Was a Greek Goddess, an epithet of Aphrodite. Was said to have risen from the sea off the island of Cyprus.**

_**Hear, blessed Venus [Kypris*], deck'd with starry light, in sleep's deep silence dwelling Ebon night!***_

**This verse is a continuation of the Orphic poem from the last chapter. It's verse 2 in the hymn titled, "To Nyx".**

_**Cypris **_

**Another epithet of Aphrodite.**

_**Eros **_

**More commonly known as Cupid, the God of Love.**

_**Zephyrus **_

**The God of the West Wind. Is endebted to Eros for a story I'd like to not go into, but I'll tell you it has something to do with Apollo... He has three brothers, but that comes later!**

_**Myrrh**_

**A type of tree, thorny and medium sized, creates a very nice smelling perfume.**

_**Myrrha**_

**A woman in Greek Mythology said to have claimed her daughter was more beautiful than Aphrodite, so said goddess decided to turn Myrrha into a Myrrh tree. Pleasant, right?**

**...**

**Thank you for reading and please drop in a review if you can!**


	3. Lyra

**_Title:_**

_In Nocte Consilium_

_**Summary**:_

_They say once, a long**,** long time ago, a goddess and a demon were friends._

* * *

**'Sup!**

**Hey, guys, I'm back, and raring to go!**

**Please bare with me, I know the plots a little slow, but I'll dive a little deeper next chapter, I promise!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mellow-chan**

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

_Dreams and soft case attend thy dusky train, pleas'd with the length'ned gloom and feathful strain.*_

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

With a big, leisurely yawn, Meliodas sat up, rubbed his eyes, and blearily blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He stifled another yawn, and hopped out of bed, scuttling around the room for a moment when the most amazing question appeared in his head...

_Where was he?_

The unfamiliar white walls were decorated with various paintings, ones of flowers and trees. The night stand beside his bed and the bed itself both seemed to be hand made, the rough edges of the wood giving the whole place a very homey feel to it. The window was open, a cool breeze whooshing into the small space where he had been sleeping with gentle easy. It was hard not to be relaxed, wherever he was, because the sweet smell of morning dew and fragrant flowers filled with air with the most delightful aroma.

Meliodas then had to remind himself he was in an unknown place, and most likely in enemy territory.

Again, the blonde yawned, but with a newfound sense of urgency looked about the room, trying to freak out too much when he heard the sound of a door opening. His neck cracked as he flung his head around to look at the person in front of his, only to be stunned when he saw said person.

It was the woman he had been with the night before, decked out in a knee-length black tunic with silver embroidery about the sleeves and neckline, with plain gray tights to match. She was holding a tray, which had a steaming bowl of porridge, a large hunk of bread, and a plentiful cup of ale on the side. She blinked, clearly surprised at him being up, then smiled.

"Well, hmmm," She hummed evenly, "Now that you're up, would you like to eat this with me in the kitchen? Or would you prefer to dine in here?"

Meliodas tilted his head. "... The kitchen... I think?"

"M'kay." She nodded, gesturing with the skillful swish of her hair for him to follow.

The demon slowly, reluctantly, crawled out of bed to shuffle after her, but seeing as he was still half-asleep, he was stumbling more than shuffling around.

Nyx smiled as she saw him in his delirium. With a gentle hand, she guided him to the table she had made herself, created out of a beautifully rough, but also very crude, oak wood. She helped him into his chair as he yawned, almost dozing off again, but automatically snapped awake as the black-haired woman put the tray previously stated in front of him.

"Well, don't be shy; eat up!"

With an animalistic ferocity, the demon dug into his meal in less than a minute flat. He hummed his praises as he ripped into the large piece of bread she had set out for him, and almost squealed in delight as he swallowed his porridge. After he had paused to catch his breath, the blond put the bronze cup holding ale to his lips and almost choked on how amazing the sweet tasting liquid was.

Nyx blinked as she munched on small, square shaped cookies, with a cup of her own on the side. As she swallowed her cookie, she grinned, saying, "I see that you enjoy my cooking, eh?"

Meliodas nodded enthusiastically as he continued to chomp on his porridge, and gulp down his ale with zealous hunger. With a loud gulp, he gave her a Cheshire Cat smile, and a loud chuckle to go with it.

"Ni-shi-shi! I haven't tasted food this amazing in forever! What'd ya put in it, huh?"

The goddess hummed as she took as sip of her drink, and as she set her cup down, she smiled, "I used some wild wheat that grows around here to make everything on your plate. There's a yeast plant in my garden, so I used that for the bread, and the ale is something I made a few weeks ago when I had some time off. Tastes great, right?"

Meliodas nodded as he looked down at his empty cup. "It's amazing, like I said, and... Speaking of good ale, could I have some more?"

Nyx laughed as she took the cup and headed towards the front door.

"I'll be back in a bit. My ale keg is in the shed outback."

A few minutes later, the lady was back with a full stein of ale, making Meliodas a very happy guy as he accepted the large cup. As he gulped down a swig a wonderful ale, he carefully watched as Nyx bit into one of her little squares. With a loud clang, the blonde reached over the table to snatch one, but found that the plate was skillfully taken away from his reach.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid this is something only goddesses can eat. If you even had a taste, you'd be obliterated into ashes, since you already have extended longevity."

Meliodas pulled his hand back in quick secession.

"Woah... That's dangerous stuff! You just keep it laying around?"

Nyx chuckled as she nibbled at her...thing?...again. "Well, you can't eat it because you're a demon. All the other races though, save the vampires, are capable of eating it, just not in excess."

With interest a gleam, Meliodas' eyes gleamed a brilliant emerald color. He leaned forward he grinned fantastically.

"What's it called? The "food of the goddesses", huh?"

The lass gave him a sceptic look, but shrugged. "Ambrosia." She lifted her cup up and took a sip, before giving it a good, tempting swirl. "This is nectar."

"Nectar?"

"The drink of the gods, my friend."

The blonde devil grunted in acceptance as he chomped on another hunk of bread, and after he had swallowed, said, "So, why'd ya bring me here? It's not like I'm the best choice for being your house guest when I'm, you know, a mortal enemy of the Goddess Clan?"

"Honestly, I could care less about this whole war." Nyx took a gulp from her stein and then glazed down at the swirling nectar inside. "We been at it for ages. Thousands upon thousands of years. I think it's time for a break." With tired, weary eyes the woman glanced up. "How about you, demon?"

Meliodas was put into silence as he stared at the window that was besides the open brick fire Nyx had going.

"I think... Well, I think a lot of things. My brothers would kill me if they knew I agreed with you."

Nyx smiled, catching the subtle word play as she finished off her meal.

"Okay then, Meliodas, would you like to learn some sewing? I haven't finished the tunic I started yesterday."

* * *

Sewing was hard.

So, very hard.

Meliodas found this out within the first ten minutes of taking up the goddess on her offer, and he found himself to be regretting the decision as he stared at his bloodied fingertips, and his sore hand muscles. Nyx, on the other hand, was increasingly patient with Meliodas, and carefully adjusted his hands along the seams where he was to see along. She would smile, and gently correct him when he got the type of stitch wrong, then she would continue sewing for own beige, generic tunic while we worked on a black one.

After about two hours, and only half of the front and back of the tunic sewed together, the demon was just about ready to throw in the towel. Nyx, as if feeling his distress, lightly patted his back.

"Hey, Blondie, the Six Clans weren't created in a day. Calm yourself down, shake out your fingers, and try again, okay?"

With a grumble he said, "Yes, yes..."

Slowly and utterly painstakingly, Meliodas toiled on, finally sewing the front and back together, and moving on to the sleeves.

A few more hours ticked by, and Meliodas found himself with a very crude, but wearable tunic. He held up, but almost immediately cringed at the unproportioned piece of clothing.

Nyx had finished her beige tunic, and even another white tunic with black edges and an embroidered mid-section an hour before himself, but she had sat in her rocking chair, legs folded Indian-style, watching the every twitch of his fingers. With a grin, the woman grabbed the tunic before he could snatch it away from her grasps. She skipped into the house, vanishing from his line of vision for a few moments.

...

When she had come back out, Meliodas felt his cheeks burn.

She was wearing the black tunic, and it looked horrible, but she seemed delighted. The steams were uneven, and the sleeves were even more sporadic. Her right one came to her mid forearm while the other went to her wrist. He didn't even know have that had happened! Its ugliness still didn't seem to faze her; especially when she was twirling about the ground, her feet appearing to be lighter than air, and her tunic spinning in the slight breeze. After her little dancing show, she scampered back to her chair, where the white tunic was lying, and held it out to him.

"A gift." She said.

"A gift?" Meliodas parroted.

"Yes, yes, a gift. You don't have to put it on or anything, but please keep it. It's a thank you for giving me some company." She lightly pressed the tunic into his arms, with a keen, a very keen eye on her work, as if she were still critiquing her masterpiece, even as she was handing it over.

The blonde stared at the amazingly detailed dragon that was pictured in thread on the front of the tunic, in a circular shape, with eleven black rings: ten rings making up the body, and one to make the head.

Meliodas gave her a splitting grin.

"Ni-shi-shi-shi! I should be thanking ya! I'll get you something next time, 'kay?"

The black-haired lass just smiled, bending forward, and plucking a small white yellow flower out of the see of green grass about the two deities.

"You know, next time you come, I'll tell you the story of this flower."

Meliodas peered at the piece of flora that Nyx held delicately in her nimble fingers.

"A story, ya say?"

"Yes, a story. I have plenty of those, you know. Maybe I'll even tell you the creation story. Perhaps the story of the separation if domains..." Her onyx eyes glance up, a nostalgic air fluttering about her as she smiled.

"Hey," The blonde chirped cheerfully, placing a hand on the latter's shoulder, with a laugh he said, "Tell me the the story of that set of stars you were staring at the other day, 'kay? Ya think too much, Nyx!"

The goddess was stunned into a brief, but meaningful silence. Her eyes burned slightly, and she held her hand up to cover her mouth. She nodded quickly, her hands trembling as she did.

With a wave, Meliodas trotted forth, with a pang of slight reluctance as he gripped the white tunic in his arms more firmly. Nyx waved back, her hand still shaking horribly, but the slight upward tilt of her quivering lips were all Meliodas needed to see in order to know she was in fact very, very happy.

As a particularly strong east wind buffed her hair, the woman threw her head skyward, breathing in shakily.

"Oh, Orpheus, Apollo, you just love to test my fragile heart with that beautiful harp*, don't you two?"

Again, the two parted ways, Meliodas, with a gift, and Nyx, with the recollection of an old, old memory.

They didn't know when they would see each other again, and they were both aware that even if they did see each other again, it wouldn't make the war currently raging cease.

...

But still, they both hoped naively that their friendship would change the entire meaning of the war.

* * *

**_Dreams and soft case attend thy dusky train, pleas'd with the length'ned _****_gloom and feaftful strain._**

**Stanza 3 in the Orphic, "To Nyx".**

**_...harp*._**

**Lyra the Harp is said to be the constellation that Apollo put up in the sky when Orpheus died.**


	4. Please Read!

Hello.

I'm sorry, this isn't an update, but I really would like to ask a huge favor for everyone reading, and I know it might sound odd for me to ask you for something, but please, _please_, listen!

One of my good friends got into a really bad golf cart accident, and they (the doctors) say she had less than two day to live, and that... well, it just breaks my heart.

This girl so so beautiful, and so utterly nice and funny and kind, and I really can't imagine a world without her.

Please, anyone reading this, can you please pray from her?

Her name's Maeve Giardina, so please, send your prayer to her, because she needs them!

I would appreciate it so much.

May The Lord Bless You,

Mellow-chan


End file.
